Talk:Submersible
Help with testing Hey everyone, I need a bit of help with this thing; I'm trying to get it to the Alamo Sea via Cargobob. Whenever I try and pull it out of the water, the helicopter tips over and smashes into the dock or water, rendering it useless. If anyone has the time and money, try to get a Cargobob to the Dock and try to lift it, and see what happens, and if anyone has the time to, Beach the thing and try to lift it then, see if it does any difference. Thanks in advance, W0ND3R W4FFL3 (talk) 02:32, September 28, 2013 (UTC) *Same thing happens to me. **Same here. Beaching the Sub away from the dock does makes it easier (I have managed to pick one up from open water though) . Another way is use Trevor. A Sub spawns at his hanger (i did the Merryweather heist using a cargobob appoach, I don't know if that has any bearing on the matter) and its only a few metres away. I think it goes a beserk due to colliding with the dock somehow Hunter241 (talk) 17:38, September 29, 2013 (UTC) **Alright, I finally got around to beaching it and getting a cargobob on it. It doesn't flip the helicopter, but flying it around is dangerous and might severely damage the helicopter unless you fly it slowly and carefully. W0ND3R W4FFL3 (talk) 17:41, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Could it also be a reference to Thunderbird 4? AlexGRFan97 (talk) 20:11, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :How? GMRE (talk) 13:21, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Submersible no longer spawns in GTA Online? I've searched around locations for the Submersible in GTA Online. None of them had spawned whatsoever. Has R* patched it for the Submersible to no longer spawn in GTA Online? 23:17, May 11, 2015 (UTC) No, it spawns, I found one 2 days ago at the Los Santos Naval Port in GTA Online for PC. Endersigh (talk) 01:41, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Doesn't spawn here on PS3, though. 02:00, May 12, 2015 (UTC) OK, so respectfully I think we need to revisit that edit as you've made a fairly prescriptive statement about a fairly narrow point of exclusion. Suggest we instead note that the absence of the submersible is noted on PS3, but still available in the next-gen version? Endersigh (talk) 02:30, May 12, 2015 (UTC) I've seen one once in PC. Haven't tested PS3 or PS4 yet, but they were always pretty rare spawns for me. smurfy (coms) 02:43, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Seems that the Submersible became much more rarer (or non-existent) in older-gen consoles than next-gen consoles, which are far more common. 03:24, May 12, 2015 (UTC) What's with the picture? The infobox picture shows it 90% out of water, but in my PC version, it's always only up to 5% out of water, with the rest being under water. Is this the result of a game update, or a difference of the PC version, or something? GMRE (talk) 13:21, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :It looks like it was beached for the image, but you can't see the land here. 13:46, May 17, 2015 (UTC) I managed to place the Submersible near a beach and took the picture from here, to get a clearer view of the vehicle. DocVinewood (talk) 15:38, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Depth meter is glitched in the PC version It always shows random numbers. It increases and decreases at constantly at complete random. Even when I'm on the surface, it can show double, or even triple digits. I think it counts horizontal distance most of the time, or something. GMRE (talk) 14:28, May 18, 2015 (UTC) False alarm. I noticed my mistake. GMRE (talk) 15:14, May 18, 2015 (UTC)